The underwriting, issuance and processing of many insurance policies depend on information associated with an individual's health status. For example, long term disability insurance policies generally require that an applicant for insurance provide information about their current health status. This information is often obtained thru diagnostic testing and examinations. Disability insurers use this information to assess the applicant's health status, and to price a policy premium associated with a desired coverage for the applicant.
Other types of insurance may (where permitted by law) collect other health status-related information in the pricing, underwriting, and management of insurance policies. It would be desirable to allow the ready and simple collection of accurate health status information directly from individuals seeking insurance coverage.
Some insurance and other benefits providers promote the wellness of participating individuals by providing reduced premiums, discounts and other incentives. For example, an insurer may provide a discount to individuals who take steps to reduce their blood pressure, or reduce their risk of diabetes by adopting healthier diets or exercising more frequently. It would be desirable to provide simple and accurate ways to encourage such behavior as well as to monitor the adoption of such behavior.
It would further be desirable to provide systems and methods which allow medical and health related data to be collected by an individual and transmitted to insurers and other benefits providers for use in pricing, underwriting and managing insurance and benefits policies.